Benutzer Diskussion:Deactivated
Hab mir mal eine recht übersichtliche Dissertation ausgeliehen. 127 Seiten fand ich für eine geisteswissenschaftliche Dissertation schon ein wenig putzig, selbst wenn an der Universität der Bundeswehr vielleicht ein kurzer, knackiger Stil bevorzug wird. Sehr schnell fällt auf, dass man kaum Anführungszeichen findet, Fußnoten ja, Anführungszeichen nein (der war doch wohl nicht etwa in Oxford). Die Fußnoten sind auch nicht wirklich aussagekräftig, inwieweit mehr oder weniger zitiert wurde, einfach nur auf etwas verwiesen wird etc. Auf den ersten Blick fallen noch ein paar andere Fehler auf, aber die lasse ich mal beiseite. Na gut, nicht ganz: Der Lebenslauf ist auch putzig, in der Bibliographie habe ich prompt einen etwas falschen Titel gefunden, im englischen Umfragebogen einen Grammatikfehler, und gerade beim einfach so Aufschlagen auf Seite 113 "Mindeststandarts" (auch noch unterstrichten). Die Zählung der Fußnoten beginnt auf jeder Seite neu. Gleich auf Seite 2 machen die ersten beiden Fußnoten stutzig. Sie beginnen mit "so:" Was soll das bedeuten? Dass fast wörtlich Text übernommen wurde? Denn das ist der Fall. S. 1 S. 1f.: Das deutsche Verteidigungsministerium bemüht sich zwar, die Pflichten der Reservisten auf ein notwendiges Minimum zu begrenzen1. Fußnote 1: so: Konzeption für die Reservisten der Bundeswehr 1994 vom 2.9.94, a.a.O. http://www.rk-limburg.de/rklm/die_bw/res/1994_konzept_res.htm "Ziel dieser Konzeption Reservisten der Bundeswehr (KResBw) ist es, im Einklang mit den konzeptionellen Vorgaben des Weißbuchs 1994 der Bundesregierung sowie der Konzeptionellen Leitlinie die Einsatzfähigkeit der Streitkräfte sicherzustellen, die Pflichten der Reservisten auf ein notwendiges Maß zu begrenzen, Belastungen für den einzelnen tragbar zu halten und die individuelle Bereitschaft weiter zu fördern, sich für die Streitkräfte und für den soldatischen Dienst einzusetzen. " S. 2 S2: Gleichzeitig wird jedoch unter der Rubrik "Deckung des Reservistenbedarfs der Streitkröfte" klargestellt, daß es Ziel der Bedarfsdeckung sei, fachlich geeignete, verfügbare Reservisten auf die zu besetzenden Dienstposten des Verteidigungsumfanges zu beordern. Hierzu sei möglichst jeder aus dem aktiven Dienst ausscheidene Soldate heranzuziehen.2 Fußnote 2: so: Konzeption für die Reservisten der Bundeswehr 1994 vom 2.9.94, C 3.301 http://www.rk-limburg.de/rklm/die_bw/res/1994_konzept_res.htm "3. DECKUNG DES RESERVISTENBEDARFS DER STREITKRÄFTE 301. Ziel der Bedarfsdeckung durch die Wehrersatzbehörden ist die Beorderung fachlich geeigneter, verfügbarer Reservisten auf die zu besetzenden V-Dienstposten. Hierzu ist möglichst jeder aus dem aktiven Dienst ausscheidende Soldat - auch TSK-übergreifend - heranzuziehen." Ok, "so:" in einer Fußnote bedeutet demnach ungefähre Wiedergabe. Weitere Fußnoten mit "so:" habe ich bisher in der Dissertation nicht erblickt. Ich bin schon gespannt, was sich hinter den übrigen Fußnoten verbirgt, denn Anführungszeichen gibt es dort im Text auch nicht. Auffälligkeiten in der Bibliographie Erste Auffälligkeit in der Bibliographie: Beutler, B. u.a. Die Europäische Gemeinschaft. Rechtsordnung und Politik. Nomos Verlagsgesellschaft, 1993. Tja, aber 1993 hieß das Buch bereits: Die Europäische Union. Beutler, Bengt, Roland Bieber Jörn Pipkorn u. a.:Die Europäische Union: Rechtsordnung und Politik 4., neubearbeitete Auflage Nomos Verlagsgesellschaft 1993. 607 Seiten; Broschiert; ISBN: 3789028126 (EAN: 9783789028120 / 978-3789028120) Cassiopeia30 19:51, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fußnotenanalyse Ich schau einfach mal weiter, um die verschiedenen Arten von Fußnoten zu verstehen, das Folgende sollen also nicht zwangsläufig Plagiate sein, ich suche einfach erstmal die Belege heraus. Seite 106: Regelungen, die den Arbeitsplatzschutz wehrübender Arbeitnehmer betreffen, stehen jedoch nach der Entscheidung des EuGH im Fall "Uglia"3 nur im mittelbaren Zusammenhang mit der Landesverteidigung und sind insoweit dem Arbeitsrecht zuzurechnen4. Fußnote 3: EuGHE 69, S. 363ff. Fußnote 4: Mit derselben Argumentation wäre es durchaus vertretbar, den Bereich der Unterhaltssicherung wehrübender Arbeitnehmer als nur mittelbar mit der Landesverteidigung zusammenhängend zu erachten und ebenfalls dem Arbeits- bzw. dem Sozialrecht zuzurechnen. EUGH 69: 5 EIN STAATLICHES GESETZ, DAS DEN ARBEITNEHMER, DER SEINE ARBEIT IN SEINEM FRÜHEREN BETRIEB WIEDERAUFNIMMT, VOR NACHTEILEN AUS DER DURCH DEN WEHRDIENST VERANLASSTEN ABWESENHEIT BEWAHREN WILL, INDEM ES INSBESONDERE BESTIMMT, DASS DIE WEHRDIENSTZEIT AUF DIE BETRIEBSZUGEHÖRIGKEIT ANGERECHNET WIRD, GEHÖRT IN DAS GEBIET DER BESCHÄFTIGUNGS - UND ARBEITSBEDINGUNGEN . EIN SOLCHES GESETZ KANN DAHER AUCH NICHT WEGEN SEINES MITTELBAREN ZUSAMMENHANGS MIT DER LANDESVERTEIDIGUNG DEM ANWENDUNGSBEREICH DER VORSCHRIFTEN DER ARTIKEL 9 ABSATZ 1 VERORDNUNG NR . 38/64/EWG UND 7 VERORDNUNG NR . 1612/68/EWG ÜBER DIE GLEICHE BEHANDLUNG UND DEN GLEICHEN SCHUTZ DER WANDERARBEITNEHMER " HINSICHTLICH DER BESCHÄFTIGUNGS - UND ARBEITSBEDINGUNGEN " ENTZOGEN SEIN . Seite 106, Fußnote 2 ist wohl irgendwie hier zu finden, auch wenn ich es nicht finde: http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:61969C0015:DE:PDF Aus diesem Dokument ist das tatsächlich mal wörtliche Zitat (mit Anführungszeichen) von S. 84f. (Fußnote 1, Seite 85) Ab Seite 80 der Disserstation sollte man mal genauer hiermit abgleichen, die Arbeit bezieht sich seitenlang darauf, manchmal werden Anführungszeichen gesetzt, Fußnote immer gleich, nur andere Seitenzahlen: http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:61969J0015:DE:PDF Cassiopeia30 20:30, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich gleiche derzeit einfach mal ab, weil mir dieses Büchlein nicht einmal wie eine Dissertation vorkommt und die Fußnoten nun wirklich nicht einheitlich sind, ich will einfach erstmal rausfinden, was mit welcher Art Fußnote gemeint ist. S. 5 S. 5, Fußnote 3: vgl. Grabitz, Art. B EUV, Rdnr. 10 Zweites Ziel der EU ist nach Art. 2 Abs. 1 Spstr. 2 EUV die Behauptung der Identität der EU auf internationaler Ebene. Als Mittel zur Verfolgung dieses Ziels nennt Art. 2 Abs. 1 Spstr. 2 EUV die nunmehr in Art. 11 EUV vorgesehene Gemeinsame Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik der Mitgliedstaaten, zu der auch die schrittweise Festlegung einer gemeinsamen Verteidigungspolitik gehören soll, die möglicherweise zu einer gemeinsamen Verteidigung soll führen können. ( Dissertation: Das zweite Ziel der neu gegründeten Union ist nach Art. B Abs. 1 Spstr. 2 EUV die Behauptung der Identität der EU auf internationaler Ebenene. Diese Vorschrift nennt als Mittel hierzu die in Art. J EUV vorgesehene Gemeinsam Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik der Mitgliedstaaten, zu der längerfristig auch die Festlegung einer gemeinsamen Verteidigungspolitik gehören soll, die möglicherweise zu einer gemeinsamen Verteidigung führen kann3. S. 78 Quelle: http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:61969J0015:DE:PDF S. 78: Sein deutscher Arbeitgeber entgegnete dieser Argumentation hauptsächlich mit dem Hinweis, die zitierten Vorschriften gehörten nicht dem Arbeitsrecht, sondern dem öffentlichen Recht an. Nach seiner Auffassung seien die §§ 1 Abs. 1; 6 Abs. 1 und 2 des deutschen Arbeitsplatzschutzgesetzes dem Wehrrecht zuzuordnen, da sie dazu dienen, den Wehrpflichtigen für die Erfüllung seiner staatsbürgerlichen Pflicht zu entschädigen. http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:61969J0015:DE:PDF Die Firma Württembergische Milchverwertung- Südmilch-AG hielt dem Begehren des Herrn Ugliola vornehmlich entgegen, die Vorschriften des zitierten deutschen Gesetzes gehörten nicht dem Arbeitsrecht, sondern dem öffentlichen Recht an. Seitenlange eine Nacherzählung eines Dokuments, aber mit mehreren Fußnoten gespickt. Und warum wird Teil des Textes in der Diss. zu einer Fußnote? Cassiopeia30 10:55, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) --- Die "Zitate" aus dem Weißbuch von 1994. Fast jeder Satz/Absatz ist mit einer Fußnote belegt, Anführungszeichen sucht man vergebens, alles ist ein bisschen umgeschrieben. Wahrscheinlich muss man mal eine Kopie der Arbeit mit Textmarker durchgehen und anmarken, was eigentlich eigene Gedanken sind und was bloße Nacherzählung. z.B. Seite 5 (siehe unten) - ist bereits fragmentiert. S. 4 Seite 4, Fußnote 1 ist anscheinend falsch, an der angegebenen Stelle finde ich nichts dazu. S. 108 S. 108f.: Zwar ergibt sich aus den Art. 117 und 118 EGV, daß andere Vorschriften, also auch solche zur Rechtsangleichung, unberührt bleiben. INsgesamt wird man bei deinem Vergleich der Art. 48ff., 100f. und 117 EGV aber davon auszugehen haben, dass Art. 118 a als Sondervorschrift im Bereich des Arbeits- und SOzialrecht und subsidiär hierzu Art. 100 EGV als generelle Angleichungsnorm eingschlägig sind 1. 1: von der Groeben, Art. 49, Rdnr. 14 Im Originial findet sich ein sehr juristisch klingender Text, der diese §§ enthält. Scheint ok zu sein. ----- Cassiopeia30 14:26, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Diskussion Eine längere Ausführung aus einer Quelle wird in den Grundaussagen zusammengefasst in einem Halbsatz, worauf die Fussnote zeigt, woraus eine Kernaussage extrahiert wurde. Völlig ok. Eine weitere längere Ausführung aus einer Quelle wird anschließend in indirekter Rede zusammengefasst, worauf die folgende Fussnote wiederum zeigt, woraus zusammengefasst wurde. Durch die indirekte Rede wird deutlich, dass nicht der Autor spricht, sondern die Quelle. Völlig ok. Das ist völlig eindeutig in der Zuordnung, und es ist völlig normal, längere Argumentationen oder Kommentare zusammenfassend in eine Form zu bringen, die anschließend der eigenen Argumentation / Darstellung dient. Oft ist dies gerade am Anfang einer Diss angesagt, wo es um Themenstellung und Methode und Wiedergabe des Forschungsstandes geht. Von daher finde ich die Beispiele aus den ersten beiden Seiten völlig korrekt. 92.205.42.131 04:21, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- auch die Beispiele von S. 106 sind völlig korrekt, aus den gleichen Gründen. Hier lässt sogar eine Fussnote (die Nr. 4) erkennen, dass eine eigene Überlegung angebracht wird. Das habe ich noch bei keinem der "Fragmente" gefunden, und übrigens auch im Text kaum einmal. Da werden Fakten aufgelistet, da werden Vorgänge nacherzählt in einer ausgesprochen schülerhaften Weise. 92.205.42.131 04:39, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hi 92.205.42.131, wärst Du so nett, Deine Anmerkungen in der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite anzubringen? "Verdächtig" bedeutet übrigens nur soviel wie "möglicherweise plagiiert". Das ist noch nicht abschließend bewertet und kann auch korrekt sein. Bei einigen Stellen bin ich allerdings ziemlich fest davon überzeugt, dass wir es mit einem Plagiat zu tun haben (ich hab allerdings die Quellen noch nicht alle vorliegen). Ach ja: Die Diskussion ist sehr viel einfacher, wenn Du Dich anmeldest, was meinst Du? Drhchc 07:37, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Übersicht * Titel, Danksagung und Inhaltsverzeichnis ohne Seitenzahlen * S. 1-13 Einführung * S. 14-57 "Ergebnisteil" beruhend auf einer "Datenerhebung" * S. 58-75 Diskussion * S. 76-90 Retrospektive Auseinandersetzung mit einem bestimmten Fall * S. 91-127 Eine Art Ausblick inklusive Schlussteil * S. I-IV Anhang * S. V-XVII Literaturverzeichnis * S. XVIII-XXII Abkürzungsverzeichnis * S. XXIII Lebenslauf titlematch = Cassiopeia30/Ml/Fragment% namespace = Benutzer mode = ordered resultsheader=%PAGES% Fragment(e) in Cassiopeia30 MI im Benutzernamensraum Hi, ich glaube, Du wolltest über MI im Benutzernamensraum Seiten anlegen. Dieser würde sich unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Cassiopeia30/MI/... befinden. Du hast allerdings Seiten unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Cassiopeia30/MI/... angelegt. Ich sag's grade mal im Chat, dass die die Seiten verschieben, OK? Gruß, Lso --88.66.21.225 18:07, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Cassiopeia30, ich hab mal die Fragmente soweit bisher vorhanden "aufgehübscht". Also Kategorien vergeben und die Seiten getrennt (jedoch noch keine Kats angelegt). Seiten trennen ist wichtig: Wenn eine Stelle über mehrere Seiten geht (oder aus verschiedenen Quellen stammt) braucht sie auch mehrere Fragmente. Halbe Sätze werden dann mit eckigen Klammern gekennzeichnet. Bei dem hier vorliegenden opus magnum ist dieses Vorgehen sogar doppelt sinnvoll, da nach der 10 Prozent Regel (die als Gewohnheitsrecht angesehen werden kann) schon Fragmente auf 13 verschiedenen Seiten ausreichend sind, dem Ding mal etwas Liebe zu widmen. Mach weiter, das ist tolle Arbeit! Drhchc 07:05, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC)